BikdipOnABus
BikdipOnABus (real name: Joshua Adams), also commonly referred to as Josh, Jish, or Bikdip, is a Let's Player on YouTube that currently has over 15,000 subscribers, and has set numerous trends within his fanbase. He's completed numerous Let's Plays, with "'Super Mario Sunshine'"''', ''"Pokemon FireRed Omega", ''and a 23% run of ''"'Metroid Prime"'' being among his most famous. His appeal comes through his dry humor, lack of emotional reactions, references to various Internet celebrities and -shows, and general down-to-earth quality. Bikdip opened his YouTube account on April 1st 2006, and started his first Let's Play, a one-episode-long run of the original Metroid for the NES using the "NARPAS SWORD0 000000 000000" code, on March 11th 2008. His 23% run of Metroid Prime was started on March 11th 2009 as a commemoration of this. The video of his original Metroid ''playthrough was Retsupurae'd by commentators slowbeef (creator of the video Let's Play on Something Awful) and Diabetus in April 2008, to which he responded with a generally well-spirited comment. At the time of his starting Let's Plays, he already had a decent fanbase, due to his 5-episode-long run of Very Hard mode of ''I Wanna Be the Guy, ''which were uploaded in December of 2007. Various Pokemon videos and his submissions to the Super Mario 64 video quiz on GameFAQs have also earned him some "street cred" in the gaming community. Bikdip reached 1,000 subscribers in February of 2009, and reached 10,000 less than two years later. BikdipOnABus met his current wife, Brynna Giadrosich (YouTube name: brynnagiadrosich ), through her Let's Play of ''"'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Quest", and asked her to join him for his Let's Play of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which began on July 19th 2010. Less than a week after starting the Let's Play, they began dating, and announced this later on. Brynna moved in to his apartment building in January 2011, and currently still lives with him (as of October 2011). In September 2010, Bikdip was one of many victims to have their account suspended due to false copyright claims. His account was reinstated later in the month, and he took down all possible offending videos afterwards to avoid further problems, replacing copyrighted clips and songs with various bits of post-commentary, and uploading other possible offenders to another account on blip.tv. BikdipOnABus lives in an apartment building in Illinois, currently living with his current wife Brynna (who before resided in Washington state and Georgia). He was born on November 9th 1988 (aged 27), and has had three girlfriends prior to Brynna - Aisha, Allison, and Jenny. All four girlfriends have received Pokemon named after them in various playthroughs of his, Allison has been mentioned in an episode of Gex 2, and he and Jenny recorded 11 episodes of "'Pokemon Snap" in March 2010 while he was staying with her in Texas for a week. BikdipOnABus has also made three games using "Zelda Classics", all of which he has done Let's Plays of: "'Bikdip's Adventure" (2003), "'Mitch" ''(2004), and ''"'Bikdip's Adventure II: Electric Boogaloo" ''(2009). Mentions of creating a second ''Mitch game or a remake of the original have been stated, and demands for a third "'Bikdip's Adventure" continue to pour in from fans, and simultaneously continue to be ignored. Let's Plays ''Main LP's:'' 1.) Metroid 2.) Metroid 2 3.) Walking in Circles 4.) Fantasy Zone 5.) Kirby Superstar 6.) Domu-Kun's Angry Smashfest 7.) Four Second Firestorm 8.) Mitch 9.) Gex: Enter the Gecko 10.) Rockman 2: Exhaust 11.) Super Mario 64 (CCC Run) 12.) Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge DX 13.) Super Mario 64 (CC All Coins Run) 14.) Stinkoman 20X8 15.) Greendog 16.) Metroid Prime (23%) 17.) Megaman 9 18.) Super Mario Sunshine (Coinless) 19.) Super Demo World 20.) Yoshi's Story (All Melons) 21.) Pokemon Fire Red Omega 22.) Banjo-Tooie 23.) Bikdip's Adventure 24.) Bikdip's Adventure 2 25.) Ape Escape 26.) Megaman 10 (Bass Run) 27.) Metroid 28.) Metroid Zero Mission (Hard 10%) 29.) Pikmin 30.) Wario Land 4 31.) Majora's Mask 32.) Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko 33.) Pikmin 2 34.) Kaizo Mario 64 35.) Sonic Unleashed 36.) Sly Cooper and the Thevius Racoonus 37.) Super Mario Galaxy (Coinless) 38.) Pokemon Emerald 39.) Super Mario RPG 40.) Super Mario 74 41.) Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Coinless) 42.) Plok 43.) Ristar 44.) Warioware: Twisted! 45.) Zelda: Voyager of Time 46.) Super Smash Brothers Melee 47.) Pikmin 3 48.) Conker's Bad Fur Day 49.) Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 50.) Star Revenge 6: Luigi's Adventure 51.) Star Revenge 6: Wrath of the Dim Flower 51.) Star Fox 64 52.) Pokemon Platinum (Baby Only Run) 53.) Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land + Kirby's Aventure 54.) Zelda: The Minish Cap 55.) Yoshi's Island DS 56.) Metroid Fusion (0%) 57.) Super Mario 64: Last Impact 58.) Super Smash Bros 59.) Super Metroid 60.) Yooka-Laylee 61.) Pokemon Yellow 62.) Kid Icarus: Uprising 63.) Zelda: Isle of the Winds 64.) Pokemon Crystal 65.) Super Mario 64: Ocarina of Time 66..) Sonic Mania Plus ----------------------- ''Dropped'' 1.) Zelda: Oracle of Seasons 2.) Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation 3.) Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 4.) Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts 5.) Skyrim (Modded) ''Patreon Exclusives:'' 1.) Shovel Knight 2.) Action 52 3.) Star Fox: Assault 4.) Portal 5.) Narbacular Drop 6.) Chibi Robo 7.) Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves 8.) Mario Kart Retrospective 9.) Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga 10.) Pikmin 3: Challenge Mode 11.) Super Mario Mushroom Cup ________________________________________ ''Let's Tries''' 1.) Chrono Trigger 2.) Metroid Prime 3 3.) Super Mario Galaxy 4.) Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge 5.) Zelda: Storm of Chaos 6.) Rocket: Robot on Wheels 7.) Shadow of the Colossus 8.) Dark Cloud 2 9.) Unlimited Saga 10.) Bass Fishing 11.) Frogger 2 12.) Frogger 13.) Musashiden 14.) Glover 15.) Banjo-Pilot 16.) Mario Party 2 17.) Mario Party 6 18.) Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie 19.) Azurik 20.) Wario land Shake it!!! 21.) Avatar 22.) Indiana Jones: The Emperor's Tomb 23.) Fellowship of the Ring 24.) Fusion Frenzy 25.) Hey You, Pikachu! 26.) Assassin's Creed III 27.) Pokemon Chaos Black 28.) Kirby Mass Attack 29.) Bootleg's 84-in-1 30.) Random N64 Sports Games ________________________________________ Streaming In early 2011, Bikdip became extremely interested in live streaming on the stream site justin.tv. The new craze was influenced by Brynna, who watched and participated in live streams and podcasts and even occasionally streamed herself. He announced his interest in this in a re-uploaded segment of the ''Metroid Prime 23% playthrough (which was being redubbed due to copyright laws after his account was reinstated from unnecessary suspension), saying that he would enjoy streaming the game 100% and also possibly streaming I Wanna Be the Guy, as he had never recorded live commentary for the game before, only post. Bikdip did several small streams throughout the spring of 2011, including several streams of the green stars in Super Mario Galaxy 2, and a stream of the original Legend of Zelda, playing the second quest. This continued until June 2011 when he temporarily joined the streaming group Psychotic Gaming on justin.tv for a two-week-long gaming marathon that had several commentators taking different time slots for doing games. Each commentator had a six-hour shift of commentary, and most of them had anywhere from three to six shifts. Bikdip and Brynna were both involved. The games Bikdip planned to do were Spyro the Dragon, I Wanna Be the Guy, Metroid Prime, Banjo-Kazooie, ''and ''Super Mario Galaxy 2. Various technical issues ensued. I Wanna Be the Guy ''was cut short by about five and a half hours, and the archives for ''Metroid Prime ''mysteriously disappeared. The run for ''Banjo-Kazooie was successfully archived, but when uploaded to YouTube, had no sound. Spyro the Dragon was also lost. Since then, due to both disappointment with technical problems and issues with computers, Bikdip hasn't participated in any other streams on justin.tv, as of October 2011. Bikdip now has an account on the partner site, twitch.tv (twitch.tv/skrumpei) where he has participated and hosted charity events, along with used to record episodes of some lets plays and other content. Name Origin In the video titled "An insiginificant video for a significant other. I mean number. ", uploaded in April 2009, BikdipOnABus explained several things people had asked him before, the most common being the origin of his screen-name. The Bikdip character came from a ridiculous fanfiction written by him and his friend Harrison in middle and high school. In their adolescent years, they spent a lot of time drawing "obvious ripoffs of Pokemon" they called the Strange Creatures. One of them was a Bikdip, which put simply was a yellow three-eyed smiley face. Because of its funny appearance and simplistic nature, it became one of their favorites, and it stuck with him. In high school, Harrison wrote up one chapter of a fanfiction called "Bargo the Bikdip", which the Bikdip as the main character. It was meant to be taken seriously, as it used correct grammar and spelling and sophisticated dialogue and story points. The story's general direction was drastically changed by the second chapter, which was written by Bikdip as a ridiculous and crazy story with absolutely no thought or sense behind it, including all of the Strange Creatures, among the most famous including Pokemaster Ian, Atmobob, and HADHAD. Two other stories were written as sequels to this story, and in 2003, the Zelda Classic game Bikdip's Adventure was released, made by Bikdip and Harrison. Bikdip's fanbase gave the game mostly positive feedback during his Let's Play of it, but Bikdip insists it's terrible. The much better and more thought-out sequel, Bikdip's Adventure II: Electrical Boogaloo, was released six years later on January 25th 2009. The "OnABus" part of the BikdipOnABus screenname was influenced by one of Bikdip's younger brothers, who was at the time obsessed with buses. He explains that it was simply on his mind, and sounded good with "Bikdip", and the name stuck. As for his Internet alias "Jish", he explains it was simply something he was once called in the fourth grade. Accomplishments BikdipOnABus's top 5 most viewed videos are listed below: (views as of December 11, 2012) '#1 - '"Play Snake While Watching A YouTube Video" - 743,505 views '#2 - '"I Wanna Be the Guy - Very Hard Mode - Part 1/5" - 742,003 views '#3 - '"Shiny Raikou!" - 658,941 views '#4 - '"Catching Mew in Pokemon Emerald 386" - 573,938 views '#5 - '"The Impossible Quiz" - 413,948 views Category:Let's Players